Sunshine Lillies
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: Where all the glee kids are in childcare, but a special development happens between two boys, who were not expecting to finding each other. Kid!Klaine
1. Morning

**Sunshine Lillies**

New boy

Blaine noticed a new boy when he walked in"Sunshine Lillies daycare" holding his mother's hand. He was sitting by himself, and he looked really sad. Tears falling down his face as Ms Carole walked over to them. Blaine frowned wanting to say hello desperately. His mother also noticed when watching her son scan the room and nudged Blaine gently.

"Baby, why don't you introduce yourself? He looks like he wants a friend,"

"That's a great idea , you see Blaine, Kurt over there, misses his daddy, and it'd be nice if you could say hello while I help your mom sign in okay?"

Blaine looked up at his mother for permission again after Ms Carole said that, and she just smiled at him, so he beamed nodding enthusiastically. He really didn't like that the boy was crying. He looked so sad.

"Okay. Bye mommy!" He quickly hugged her so he wouldn't get interrupted when he met his new friend. Blaine skipped over to Kurt and made him-self comfortable on the pillows.

"Have a good day Blaine!" His mother called as he waved at her and then looked back at the new boy.

"Hi! My name's Blaine!" He said happily holding out a hand to Kurt who looked shocked to see him.

Maybe he didn't want to meet Blaine? He thought when noticing the other boy's eyes went really wide, like he was scared.

Blaine didn't want to look scary so he bit his lip nervously as he re-treated his hand when Kurt said nothing.

"Kurt," The boy said quietly.

Blaine nodded, because yes he knew that. Ms Carole told him.

"Why are you so sad?" Blaine asked quietly, so he wouldn't frighten Kurt again.

The boy's lip started to wobble and he was crying again.

Blaine looked alarmed. Ms Carole was watching them with worried looks.

"Kurt?"

"My…my…daddy left me," Kurt whimpered.

Oh!

He remembered how scared he was when his mommy first left him too, so maybe Kurt was just scared he wouldn't come back like Blaine felt.

"He'll come back," Blaine said reassuringly.

Kurt lifted his head eyes still wet from crying so much.

"H…how, do … do ... you know that, what if he doesn't like me anymore?"

That seemed silly to Blaine. No daddy wouldn't like their kid.

"My mommy leaves me here because she has to go to work, so maybe your daddy works too, I don't think he left you here cause he didn't want you, that's just mean, and daddies aren't supposed to be mean, did he say he loves you and he'll come back?"

Kurt slowly uncurled himself so he could look at Blaine properly.

"Yeah," Kurt remembered his daddy holding on really tightly as he said it, so maybe Blaine was right.

Blaine smiled.

"Then your daddy isn't mean, he'll come," He repeated.

"I hope so," Kurt whispered.

"Wanna play with me? I got no one to play with right now," He looked real nice too, Blaine thought thinking they could play dress ups, he'd love to look as nice as Kurt.

Kurt seemed unsure.

"I don't know…"

At that Blaine dropped his head wanting to be sad too.

"It's okay, if you don't want to, I'll just go if ya want…"

Kurt looked confused.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"N..nothing," Kurt moved back a little, and Blaine felt like he was being scary again.

Maybe he said that too loudly.

"What is it? I'm sorry if I scared you," He asked quietly this time.

Kurt shook his head.

"No but don't you have friends? Why would you wanna play with me?" He said almost too quietly like he was so bad, that he shouldn't have friends. Blaine didn't think Kurt was bad so he didn't say anything at first.

Why wouldn't he want to play with Kurt?

Lucy and Artie were playing on the carpet next to them, and one of the trucks was pushed so hard it hit Kurt in the side. Kurt yelped scrambling as far to the corner as he could, even though Blaine knew the truck wouldn't be that big, it still wasn't nice so Blaine instantly looked at them with a scowl like his mother would do.

"Be careful!" He yelled as he put the truck back on their mat. Blaine crawled over to Kurt and patted his knee gently.

"Sorry, we weren't watching," Artie told.

"It's okay, but try not hit Kurt, he doesn't like it," Blaine added which Artie nodded.

"Okay," Artie agreed and returned to playing with QuinnLucy who was quietly waiting for him to play again.

Kurt lifted his head as Ms Carole came over.

"You okay sweetie?"

Kurt hid behind Blaine who smiled at him even though he couldn't really see it.

"He's scared Ms Carole,"

"He's a big baby!" Lucy yelled as Artie said that's mean.

"Why do you say that?" Ms Carole asked as Kurt started to cry again, so Blaine turned around so he could put an arm around his shoulder like his brother Cooper would do when there were mean people.

He whispered to Kurt that they were just being mean while he gently patted his shoulder. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's clothes like he was his daddy.

Ms Carole told Lucy that he wasn't being a baby, and even so babies cry because they are upset, so Kurt has a right to cry because he is upset, even adults like mommies and daddies cry and it was just that Kurt hasn't been to places like this before so he isn't ready for lots of children like them and toys and loud noises, they had to be extra nice to him to make him feel like he was their friend, because it's not nice to not have any friends. Blaine instantly said he would be his friend as he listened. Ms Carole smiled at him and thanked him. Lucy hesitated but said she would also be his friend, and so did Artie. She then turned to Kurt who finally watched her.

"That's okay Kurt we all get scared, Blaine was scared too when he first came weren't you hon?"

Blaine agreed knowing it was a way for Ms Carole to make Kurt happy.

"Why don't you two play in the corner over there, when Kurt is ready he can come join us for reading time,"

"Are we reading Peter Rabbit? I love peter rabbit," Blaine loved story time and wanted to know.

"Yes, we will read Peter Rabbit, and more if everybody wants to," Blaine gently tugged at Kurt's hand after beaming and held it protectively while they walked to the quiet area.

Kurt was looking at their hands while they walked like Christmas had come early and Santa had given him something really nice.

Blaine wanted to play dress ups, but he had to make sure Kurt was happy.


	2. Reading time

Reading Time

"You feel better?" Blaine asked because they had just been sitting there staring at each other and not doing anything, but Blaine liked holding hands with Kurt, it felt real nice in his.

Kurt still looked at it like he was unsure why Blaine wanted to hold his hand. Blaine didn't know as well, but he didn't want to stop, so he didn't ask Kurt if he liked it or not.

Blaine wanted to know stuff about Kurt so he waited for Kurt to talk.

"I dunno," Kurt bit his lip.

It was something he did when he was not sure or scared Blaine realized.

When Lucy had said he was a baby, Kurt had also been biting his lip so hard that Blaine was afraid it would have blood on it.

"You dunno how you feel?" Blaine asked, because what would you do, if you didn't know how you feel?

Kurt shrugged.

"Are you happy?"

"Dunno,"

"When I'm happy I sing, do you like to sing?"

"Sometimes," Kurt said so softly Blaine almost didn't hear.

"I like the wiggles," Blaine said hoping Kurt liked the wiggles too. The purple wiggle reminded Blaine of his dad and the songs were good.

Kurt didn't say anything so Blaine just kept talking, because he didn't want Kurt to not have a friend, and he liked Kurt.

"And so my daddy bought me a guitar! Well it's not really a guitar, I mean it is a guitar, but it's a guitar for kids, who can't play real guitars yet, and it's so cool, the buttons have the wiggles faces on it, and my favourite one is the yellow one,"

"Reading time!" Ms Carole called.

"OH! I love reading time, sit with me!" Blaine yelled pulling Kurt up so fast he forgot Kurt was scared, and he fell down crying.

Blaine quickly moved to help his new friend bending over him.

"Sorry Kurt! Are you okay? Kurt?"

Kurt was still crying so Blaine didn't know what to do.

"I…I'm sorry! I didn't want to …" He was about to bend down so he could help Kurt out but d boy with brown hair wearing a grey hoodie pushed Blaine so hard that Blaine gasped and went flying as he fell down on the other side of Kurt.

Kurt stopped crying and looked just as scared at the other boy.

"You made the new kid cry! Ms Carole told us to not make him sad!"

"Puck, you need to be gentle next time," Ms Carole called in a warning voice.

"I didn't mean to!" Blaine called with sadness in his voice.

"I saw what happened Blaine, it's okay, you were just too fast for Kurt, maybe Kurt needs a hug, if he wants one, and Puck say sorry to Blaine for me sweetie, he didn't mean to hurt Kurt," Ms Carole said gently.

He really didn't mean to hurt Kurt, and he felt so bad now while Kurt was hiccupping. Blaine lowered his head trying not to cry as well. He didn't want to let Kurt see him cry.

"Bl…Blaine didn't hurt me,"

Blaine looked to Kurt tears almost evident in his eyes and crawled over so he could hug him real tight like his mommy did when he scraped his knee falling of his tree house.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Kurt smiled gently patting his back. He hasn't seen Kurt smile, so he felt a little bit better

"I was real mean," Blaine whispered as he held on to Kurt not letting go.

"I'm fine, you didn't mean to," Kurt assured still quietly.

"Sorry Blaine, you and Kurt can sit next to me if you want in reading time," Puck also said.

Blaine looked to Kurt who nodded, and helped his friend up, giving Kurt time to stand as they walked over to read peter rabbit.

During the story Blaine leaned over to Kurt "This is my favourite part,"

"Who likes squirrels?" Ms Carole called. Blaine instantly raised his hand as he looked to Kurt who hadn't moved from his position.

"You don't like squirrels Kurt?" Blaine asked wondering how anyone could not like squirrels.

"I've never seen one," Kurt admitted quietly so that only Blaine could hear.

Blaine looked extremely surprised.

"Never ever?"

Kurt shook his head in confirmation.

Blaine's mouth was about to speak but then he leaned in again to speak to Kurt.

"This is called the 'The Squirrel Nutkin' I have the books at home. I can show you the picture next time, if you can't see the book Ms Carole is reading,"

Blaine said this because they were sitting in the back, which is where Puck liked to sit. Puck always said he hated reading, but Blaine had a feeling he was lying because he heard Puck giggled to himself when Peter Rabbit ran away and got in trouble. He thought Puck sat in the back so nobody could hear him enjoy the books.

Kurt smiled shyly and whispered "Okay". Blaine grinned and turned back to Ms Carole who had been waiting for somebody to come out the front and do the riddles which Blaine knew of by heart.

When Blaine finally got told to come up the front after waving his hand like mad he smiled at Kurt before going to the front of the group.

_"Old Mr.B! Riddle-me-ree_

_Flour of England, fruit of spain,_

_Met together in a shower of rain;_

_Put in a bag tied round with a string,_

_If you'll tell me this riddle, I'll give you a ring!"_

He noticed Kurt staring at him the whole time, so he waved. Kurt's cheeks went pink, which made Blaine giggle while he said the riddle really loudly, he looked really funny with pink cheeks, some of the children noticed Blaine waving, and looked to Kurt, who hid behind Puck just as quickly, and when they saw Puck, they looked back immediately at the front, because they were scared of him and he was scowling at them.

_"Which was ridiculous of Nutkin, because he had not got any ring to give to Old Brown…"_ Ms Carole continued which was Blaine's cue to sit back down and when he did, he moved slightly closer than before to Kurt.

He felt a hand over his; after the next riddle, and he looked with amazement to Kurt, knowing full well whose hand it was. Kurt must not be as scared now, he thought. Blaine slightly smirked.

Kurt's cheeks were even redder than before, and Blaine kind of liked it.

When story time was over, Blaine helped Kurt up gently this time, and asked him to play with him in the dress ups, thanking Puck for letting them sit there.

Puck did not want to play dress ups.


	3. Dress ups

Dress ups

Kurt stared at the tiaras as Blaine tried on the capes, he was talking so fast, telling Kurt that the batman costume was his favourite because Batman was his favourite superhero, he wanted a batmobile, and his daddy told him when he grew up he could have a batmobile and he got to wear capes and he didn't think Kurt was listening, so he turned around and saw Kurt pick a tiara up, but when he saw Blaine looking he dropped it and put his hands in his pockets.

"You should wear it if you want," Blaine declared.

"My daddy buys me toy cars, not tiaras," Kurt answered as though that was a reason why he should not play with it.

Kurt stood still not moving, so Blaine walked over slowly and picked up the one Kurt dropped. It was real pretty; it had blue and green diamonds on the top.

Blaine made Kurt turn towards him and placed it carefully so it wouldn't fall of his head.

Kurt gaped as Blaine took his time, smiling at him.

"Look in the mirror. You look real pretty; the diamonds are like your eyes, the prettiest diamonds ever,"

Kurt shyly went to the mirror, his mouth almost into a smile at what Blaine had said. He bit his lip.

"Y…you…you think I ..._look pretty_?" Kurt said like Blaine didn't mean it.

Blaine was about to answer yes again but a rude lady came over and said that Kurt shouldn't be playing with the girls stuff. Blaine thought that was even meaner than Lucy calling him a baby and wanted to scowl at her and tell her he said Kurt should wear the tiara and that it was his fault but Ms Carole heard what happened, and came over.

"Why can't he play with the tiara?" She asked the lady who was Ms Carole's helper. Ms Carole's helper looked surprised at Ms Carole.

Blaine and Kurt were watching, and Kurt was shaking after having been told he shouldn't play with the tiara, Blaine saw that Kurt was about to cry again and wanted to make Kurt smile because the mean lady had not looked nicely at Kurt and had big ugly teeth but he was frightened by how scary Ms Carole looked to the other lady, she never had that look before,"

"He's wearing a tiara, we should be teaching them the right way to play," She told ominously while pointing at Kurt who shrunk behind Blaine, the lady didn't see Kurt hiding, Blaine put his arms on his hips feeling mad as the tiara fell of his friend's head.

Ms Carole's eyes looked real mean then, and she asked for her helper to speak with her in the office.

Blaine knew the office is where she went to talk with parents or when her helpers were in trouble.

The helper went to the office after looking slightly annoyed at Kurt one last time when Ms Carole wasn't looking before Ms Carole sat down on her knees so she could talk to Blaine and Kurt, and so they didn't have to stare up for so long.

"I'm real sorry she said that to you Kurt, you are allowed to play with anything okay? Don't let anybody tell you that you can't, she wasn't really nice to you, and I'm sorry,"

Kurt nodded as Blaine picked the Tiara up again and put it back on Kurt's head.

"Come on Prince Charming,"

Blaine said after Ms Carole left taking Kurt's hand so they could have some tea with the girl Rachel after she asked them if they wanted to play with her because she had seen the mean lady. When noticing Kurt wearing the pretty Tiara, she went and got one too, so they could have a tea party in dress ups. Blaine wore his batman cape while Rachel talked energetically.

"That lady scares me," Rachel admitted after Blaine told her what happened. Kurt didn't say too much but they didn't mind, and Blaine liked Kurt a lot, even when he didn't talk.

"Ms Carole?" Kurt had to ask because Ms Carole wasn't scary at all, except for that time then.

"No, the other one, the Grinch I call her"

"Why do you call her the Grinch?" Blaine asked.

"Nobody knows how to say her name, and she always wears green like the Grinch and her teeth are yuki. Cedes thought we should call her that the last time the Grinch said she had to stop crying, because Sammy took her doll of her,"

"Whose cedes?" Kurt joined in the conversation after Blaine handed him his tea.

Well fake tea, because they were pretending.

"I am," A little girl with black hair tied in pigtails called as she overheard Rachel talking.

"Hi Mecedes!" Rachel hugged her.

"Okay Misty sit back down, you're gonna scare them with your loud voice,"

"I'm not scared of her," Blaine interrupted.

"Me either," Kurt decided. Blaine was playing footsie with him under the table and Kurt giggled loudly without meaning too when Blaine's foot his his knee instead which tickled him. Cedes looked under the table and then back up at them.

"You like each other," She stated as she made Rachel move over so she could sit down too. Rachel poured Cedes some hot chocolate, because Cedes didn't like tea.

"That's $5!" Rachel said.

"I don't have $5" Cedes sighed.

"Well you can't have hot chocolate," Rachel said.

"Here, I give you $2 and pay later," Rachel agreed when Cedes said she heard her brother do that and handed over fake money.

Blaine nodded, and he noticed Kurt's cheeks were pink again which made him stop playing footsie so Kurt wouldn't feel funny. He asked him before why Kurt's cheeks were pink and Kurt told him it was cause his stomach felt funny.

"Why is her name Misty?" Blaine let the curiosity get the better of him. He remembered Cedes call Rachel Misty, but what did Misty mean, he knew the Grinch was that evil looking meanie who stole Christmas presents on that movie but Misty?

"Do you watch Pokemon?" Cedes asked as Blaine nodded but Kurt shook his head.

"She's Misty, because Misty in Pokemon doesn't like bugs, and a big bug went on her arm last week when we were outside, and she screamed so hard I thought the roof would fall off so I named her Misty,"

"What about Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine turned to his friend with confusion.

"What about me?"

"What would you call Blaine?" Kurt said turning to Mercedes. Mercedes thought about it for a while. Leaning over so she could stare properly at Blaine.

"Hmm… honey," Mercedes said seriously.

"Why honey?" Blaine asked making a face. He liked the food honey, but his grandmother always called him honey.

"Cause your eyes look like honey,"

Kurt nodded also looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine's stomach felt funny, and now understood what Kurt mean't before.

"Okay what about Kurt!" Blaine said to stop everyone looking at his eyes, he liked Kurt looking at his eyes, but now both Rachel and Mercedes were and he felt real shy.

"I think Kurt's just nice, it suits him" Cedes told.

"What does suit mean?" Rachel asked.

"Like it fits real nice," Cedes told.

Kurt didn't seem happy with that though, like he hated his name.

"I think it suits him really really nicely," Blaine agreed and with that Kurt ever so slightly smiled.


	4. Meal time

"Oh! They have the trolley!" Cedes pointed excitedly as Ms Carole wheeled the trolley out.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"It means its meal time! We get to eat chicken soup today because it's so cold," Blaine grinned.

Kurt started whimpering a little which surprised Blaine.

He hadn't cried since the beginning of the day and Blaine didn't want Kurt to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked urgently tugging on Kurt's sleeve. They had been sitting side by side in the book section with Rachel and Mercedes looking at the pictures in the wheels on the bus book.

Kurt leaned his head so that he was particularly in Blaine's lap as Blaine looked at Mercedes and Rachel who had moved from the big pillows to see what was going on.

"Do you want me to get Ms Carole?" Puck asked worriedly as he was walking by to the table where they ate and noticed Kurt crying.

Kurt shook his head still not looking up. Blaine patted his back gently in circles like his mommy did when he was upset.

"It's okay, you're okay," He repeated a few times.

The trolley came back in with the smell of hot soup and Kurt clutched even tighter to Blaine's clothes. He started to sob silently.

Ms Carole was so busy she didn't notice and Ms Carole's helpers were getting all the children to the bathroom to wash their hands.

Blaine didn't know what was wrong but saw tears fall down Kurt's cheeks and wiped them away.

"Shh," He whispered soothingly to his friend.

"Did I do something wrong?" He hoped not.

Kurt shook his head.

"You want me to bring soup here?"

Kurt shook his head again.

"You're not hungry?"

Kurt shook his head.

"What's the matter? It makes me sad when you are sad," Blaine admitted.

"My mommy used to make me chicken….soup, *hiccup* when I was sick," Kurt sobbed.

"You don't want to have chicken soup when you're not sick?" Blaine asked. He didn't understand. If Kurt didn't want chicken soup, maybe they could ask Ms Carole for something else.

Or If Kurt liked it so much, his mommy should still make it when he's not sick, maybe he should talk to her when he meets Kurt's mommy, so that Kurt wouldn't be so sad, but then Kurt's whisper broke his little heart.

His daddy told him that sometimes when people were really sad, it's like your own heart's broken. That's how he described it for his grandmother, when he lost his grandfather.

"She died…daddy told me god needed her in heaven, I don't like heaven,"

"Heaven is for good people though," Blaine hugged his friend tightly thinking he'd be sad too if his mommy went to heaven and left him with just his daddy.

"I miss my mommy,"

"I bet she misses you too," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt didn't say nothing.

"You're like the nicest boy ever, I'm so glad you're my best friend, and I'd be sad if I lost you, so I'm sure she's sad,"

"I…I'm your best friend?"

"Do you wanna be my bestest, best friend?" Blaine asked with hope in his voice, because he thought they had established that they were friends.

Kurt nodded tears slowing down now.

Rachel then came over and hugged Kurt.

"You feeling better Kurtsie?"

"My name isn't Kurtsie," Kurt pouted as Blaine laughed.

"Sure it is!" Rachel giggled.

"Lunch is ready guys!" Cedes announced and held out a hand for Kurt.

"Come on Kurt, you can sit with us, and you too honey!" She called to Blaine who nodded.

Blaine knew that maybe Kurt didn't want them to know his mommy is in heaven, so he didn't tell them, he just had to be extra careful when talking about mommies and daddies so Kurt wouldn't feel so bad.

As they walked he grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it swaying it on the way to the bathroom to wash their hands before lunch.

"My grandfather is in heaven too, I bet he's having lunch with your mommy," He whispered to Kurt who finally smiled at him while they washed their hands side by side.

"My mommy would like that,"

Ms Carole gave them egg sandwiches at the kids table with their soup, so Blaine gave Kurt his sandwiches because Kurt didn't eat the soup.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and laughed as Blaine got red all over his mouth from the soup and was making faces at Kurt.

Rachel asked why Kurt didn't like his soup, and he looked to Blaine who shrugged at him, letting him make his decision to tell Rachel or not.

Kurt shrugged also.

"I'm just not hungry,"

"Yeah cause you ate honey's sandwiches," Cedes grinned who had been watching them.

"You not hungry Kurt?" Ms Carole asked surprised overhearing the conversation when noticing his full bowl of soup.

"He ate Blainers sandwiches!" Rachel laughed.

Kurt looked embarrassed as Ms Carole shook her head.

"I can give you more sandwiches if you prefer them to the soup, would you like that?" She asked. Kurt nodded.

So she gave him 2 more pieces of egg sandwich.

"I want some too Ms Carole!" Blaine called.

"You ate your soup, you should be full," Kurt giggled.

"I'm still hungry," Blaine pouted.

"You can eat my soup?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine looked to Ms Carole who shook her head.

"Oh no mister, I think you've eaten two bowls already, and you still have some in your third bowl but I can give you some sandwiches,"

Blaine beamed as he looked to Kurt who rolled his eyes.

"You eat like my daddy,"

"Ms Carole can I have some cheese?" Cedes asked.

"Cheese!" Blaine called in a mouthful of soup.

Kurt laughed when his soup fell of his spoon, so he said it again.

"Ew Blaine!" Rachel made a face. This time Puck laughed who was sitting next to Rachel, when Blaine poke his tongue out at her after putting his spoon back in the bowl.

Kurt put a hand over his mouth to stop laughing because he knew Blaine would keep doing it.

Blaine started to play footsie with Kurt while they waited for the cheese Ms Carole promised to get.

"Hey! Someone kicked me," Lucy called.

Blaine looked to Kurt. Kurt looked to Blaine.

Puck laughed again.

"Wasn't me," Cedes told.


	5. Outside

Outside

"Everyone get your hats ready! We're going outside!" Ms Carole called.

"Yay!" A girl named Tina called as she ran to the gate connected to the backyard of the centre.

"I like being inside," Kurt said to Blaine who promised they would still have fun outside.

"Yeah, we can play on the swings," Rachel insisted.

"Or on the slide," Mercedes offered.

"I don't have a hat, and I'm gonna burn cause I'm so white," Kurt frowned.

"It's okay I'll protect you!" Blaine threw his arms around Kurt to prove it.

"GO AWAY SUN," He yelled outside making the girls cackle hysterically.

"Get off you stupid head," Cedes pulled Blaine of Kurt making Blaine whine in protest.

"Kurt needs shelter!" Blaine frowned.

"We can play in the shade then, it's not that sunny anyway because it's cold today," Rachel rolled her eyes as Ms Carole called them over.

"You can have my hat!" A girl with blonde hair named Brittany said as she shoved it in Kurt's hand.

"Then you can't play," Kurt shook his head and was ready for her to take It back.

"I can't anyway, I'm allergic,"

"You're allergic to the sun?" Rachel and Mercedes asked in unison.

"No, I'm allergic to dirt and it's really windy, so Ms Carole said it was okay if I stayed inside with Artie, Artie fell down so he doesn't want to play outside, and there's another helper inside,"

"Can't I stay inside too?" Kurt whined.

"We want you to play with us though Kurt," Blaine looked super sad that Kurt was ready to play with Brittany, like he didn't want to play with them anymore.

Blaine found his shoes more interesting then, he didn't feel as happy anymore that Kurt didn't want to play with them.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked attentively.

"Play with Briz then," He hissed and walked away.

Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine never spoke to him like that before.

Kurt didn't want to lose his bestest friend so he followed Blaine after taking Brittany's hat thanking her.

"Blaine?" He called again after the said boy sat in the sandpit by himself sulking.

"Go way," He sniffed.

"Are we not friends anymore?"

Blaine kicked at the sand and didn't answer.

So Kurt sat down next to him and thought deeply about what to do.

What would Blaine do?

A thought came to him suddenly, and he sang softly to him.

"Toot toot, chugga chugga, big red car,

We'll travel near and we'll travel far,

Toot toot, chugga chugga, big red car…"

Blaine looked to Kurt surprised, his eyes red rimmed from being upset, but his lips turning upwards as he recognized the song.

"We're gonna ride the whole day long

Murray's in the back seat

Playing his guitar

Of the Big Red Car" Blaine joined in, Kurt beamed.

Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car

We'll travel near and we'll travel far they both sang.

Mercedes and Rachel joined them also recognising the song and laughing.

Toot Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car,

We're gonna ride the whole day long,

Jeff is fast asleep

He's having a little rest

We'd better wake him now

So let's all call out, "Wake up Jeff!"

"I knew you liked the wiggles," Blaine hugged Kurt who giggled.

"You sang really well!" Ms Carole clapped after them.

"So are we still friends?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine whispered.

Kurt mouth wobbled not for the 5th time that day, but then Blaine looked at him like he had given him the world.

"I think we're bestest best friends Kurt," Blaine assured.

"Hey! Let's play pretend," Cedes called as she came over them pretending to be a dinosaur while they ran away screaming, Kurt held Blaine's hand as they ran, their little hearts pounding.

"Behind the tree!" Blaine called to Kurt, and when they went there Cedes popped out roaring at them making them laugh as they ran away again.

"Can I play?" Lucy asked unsure because Artie was inside and she didn't have anything to do outside.

The group stopped silent, but then Kurt nodded.

"She can be the evil queen chasing us with her magic," Kurt announced as she nodded.

"That sounds like fun!"

When Ms Carole came over she saw all the children playing together she couldn't help but notice Blaine and Kurt hadn't left each other all day for more than 5 minutes.

They were the sweetest little boys.

Even her Finn was playing with them all now.

He had been in a bad mood because he wouldn't get him that scooter he wanted, but when he saw Rachel and Lucy playing he decided to join in.

Ms Carole had to look all over for the munchkins because they hid everywhere, and there was not a sound until Finn called out.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

And then called.

"GOTCHA!"

As he caught each hiding children.

Blaine and Kurt were the last to be found.

They had somehow even amongst all the noise, and the yelling fallen asleep together behind the playhouse.

10 minutes ago:

"Where do we go now, Finny is gonna find us?" Kurt panted as Blaine made him stop in case he fainted.

Blaine looked out frantically. He never won this game before, and he wanted to win with Kurt.

"I know," He whispered and tugged on Kurt's hand so that they went to the far end of the playground where the playhouse was.

Nobody ever went there because it was so dark, someone said ghost lived there.

"This looks scary," Kurt said as Blaine told him to squeeze behind the playhouse so Finny couldn't see them and win the game.

"Don't worry, I come here sometimes when I'm mad, it's not scary,"

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yah?"

"Can we lie down?"

"You tired?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Do you wanna go back inside and sleep?" He asked, because he would if Kurt was tired.

"No, cause you really want to win,"

"It's okay, if you're tired," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt yawned and leaned down so that he could lean his head on Blaine's lap.

"You're super nice… like my mommy, my daddy would like you too,"

"You're super nice too Kurt,"

But Kurt had fallen asleep Blaine noticed, because he didn't answer him so Blaine watched his friend sleep, and smiled to himself. Kurt was super super douper nice.

He let himself drift of as he played with Kurt's hair because it was real pretty.

His last thought before he closed his eyes was ironically: He wished his hair was like Kurt's.


	6. Nap time

Nap time

When Blaine woke up it was dark, and Kurt was no longer in his lap asleep, but he was asleep. Just not in his lap.

Kurt was asleep in the bed next to his with a blanket over his small pale body, he noticed Kurt snivelling in his sleep and calling quietly for his mommy. He waited and watched as the boy shivered. He sat up not knowing what to do.

Kurt had such a hard time smiling, and that's all Blaine wanted to make him do. He reached over and tucked the blanket over Kurt properly, like when he was at home and he was having a bad dream, Cooper or his parents would do that but that didn't work so he looked around to see who was awake to help him.

Blaine couldn't handle his best friend being so sad even though Kurt probably wouldn't know he was being sad cause he was asleep.

Puck was snoring on the other side of Kurt, Cedes was asleep next to him, and Rachel was on the other side of them next to Finny, Artie and Britz so they didn't hear him.

Ms Carole was patting Lucy to sleep so he crawled out from his bed to where Ms Carole was sitting on a chair and pulled at her pants for her to notice him.

Ms Carole looked down at Blaine.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Kurt's making noises in his sleep," He whispered looking back to Kurt worriedly.

Ms Carole looked to where Kurt was and back down at Lucy who was now watching them. Lucy took a long time to get to sleep too. She sighed.

"Did Kurt tell you any reason for him to be sad today?"

Blaine bit his lip wondering if he should tell her about Kurt's mommy, but then he also saw Lucy awake so he didn't.

He shrugged.

"I think he just misses his daddy,"

"Well why don't you find a toy for him to cuddle with?"

"Like one of the teddies?" Blaine asked, because yeah, that could work! He loved cuddling teddies. Ms Carole smiled as she nodded.

They were whispering because everyone was asleep, another helper was watching the other side of the room, which was opposite.

"I think he'd love that, if he's still crying, come get me okay?"

Blaine nodded, and tip-toed to the soft toys area, making sure not to step on anyone, and then looking very carefully at which one Kurt would like.

One of them was just nice to fit in your arms, and it had a bow tie on it, like the one Blaine was wearing. Another one had a pretty tiara, but it was really big.

The first one he saw wore a green bow tie, he loved bow ties and so he could tell Kurt, to pretend he was hugging Kurt when he was asleep, because he didn't like it when Kurt cried, he shook Kurt gently when he reached back to their beds.

Kurt didn't wake up, so he pulled Kurt's arm a little so he could stuff the teddy bear for him to hold.

Kurt clutched at it like he never wanted to let it go, and his sobbing quieted down as his face was pressed against the soft toy.

He blinked his eyes open slowly not long afterwards.

"Blaine?" He whispered when he saw the boy watching him.

Blaine leaned down so he was facing Kurt on his back in his own bed, and pulling the blanket back over him.

"You were crying, so I got you a teddy," He whispered back.

Kurt blinked surprised and looked down, at the teddy Blaine mentioned and nodded.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled at him. Blaine looked around them.

"Smile okay?"

He leaned over before fully being covered by his own blanket and kissed Kurt on the forehead after making sure everyone was asleep before snuggling back into bed.

"Your mommy would love you," Blaine yawned. Kurt's smile was the biggest Blaine had ever seen, so he smiled back, because it made him really happy to make Kurt smile that big.

"Are you okay?" Cedes called softly on the other side of Blaine when hearing them talk.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kurt called back.

They went back to sleep.

Except for Kurt, who only pretended to sleep for a little bit so Blaine wouldn't have to stay awake. He stared at the boy who had given him the stuffed teddy bear that he held tightly. The boy that had made him feel normal the moment he walked in. Blaine's chest was moving up and down in a steady breath and his body was faced towards Kurt.

The boy that always tried his hardest to make him smile.

Blaine was really really special to Kurt, and he felt like he would just not smile any more if he lost Blaine like he when he lost his mommy. He couldn't lose two people. Blaine's was also the prettiest boy he had ever seen.

Like prettier than even that boy Finn who he had thought was pretty nice looking when he walked in, but Finn hadn't said hello first. He had gone straight to the trucks and toy cars.

Finn hadn't held his hand. Finn didn't want to be his friend until he was friends with Cedes and Lucy.

He reached over to pull at Blaine's hair where a curl had fallen over his forehead like his daddy would do if Kurt's hair fell down and put it back in its place on Blaine's head before smiling widely to himself as he heard Blaine sigh softly in his sleep.

Kurt loved his best friend. He didn't feel that alone any more and he was super glad he met Blaine.

He hugged the teddy to his chest and fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up until the afternoon when the lights turned back on.

Blaine was the last to wake up because he had been awake already, and Kurt made sure nobody woke him up while he talked quietly with Cedes and Rachel about how kind and nice Blaine was. They both agreed.


	7. Snack Crumpets

Snack crumpets

"Blaine, blaine, blaine, blaine, BLAINE," Rachel was pulling on Blaine's shoulder trying to wake him up, he was snoring loudly now and everybody was getting ready to eat their snacks. Kurt said he didn't want Blaine to miss out.

Mercedes said she'd eat his snack if he didn't wake up so they should let him sleep but Kurt disapproved which is why Rachel was now shaking Blaine to wake up.

Blaine groaned and pulled the blanket around him even more when the cold air hit him. The light was starting to annoy him too, and he opened his eyes just a bit to see Cedes, Rachel and Kurt watching him.

"Sleepy," He insisted.

"Wake up Blaine, it's time for crumpets. Cedes says you love crumpets," Kurt smiled sappily at him.

At this Blaine bolted upright almost scaring them by how quick he was, but Kurt just laughed at his friend whose eyes went to Kurt's first after hearing that sound.

"Food?" Blaine rubbed his eyes, and blinking at the sudden light.

Rachel rolled her eyes and muttered "Boys," to herself. They'd do anything for food.

"Yeah and if you don't get your butt up I'm gonna eat your crumpets," Mercedes warned.

"Am not!" Blaine yelled immediately getting out of his bed and tripping over his feet. He would of went flying again like when Puck pushed him had Kurt not grabbed onto him fast.

"Am too!" Mercedes laughed running to the food table after winking at him.

Kurt helped Blaine up looking annoyed that Mercedes made him fall.

"Be careful," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled softly at him before grabbing his hand.

"Let's get some crumpets," He chuckled at the worried look of his friend and running them towards Ms Carole and her plate of crumpets.

"Calm down there's plenty for everyone!" Ms Carole laughed as all the children hovered around her saying "please" and "crumpets".

She taught the children in order to have seconds they had to say please. She made a big mistake telling them what was going to be for snacks before bringing them out, but she knew they loved crumpets, and who could say no to their little faces?

It was Mike and Puck's favourites in particular, so she made sure they had some first, because apparently they didn't eat much at home.

Little Blaine just loved food.

Rachel and Cedes always took their time eating, which she was grateful for, because seconds ran out just as quickly as the first lot. Her son Finn had 5 of them, only because he wheeled the trolley back in and ate 2 when she was not looking.

Kurt was also to be considered now, but he didn't eat much unless Blaine made him, and just as she suspected she watched as Kurt made a face while Blaine tried to offer his friend half of his own crumpet.

She had to watch those two.

"You'll love it!" Blaine promised nearly shoving the crumpet in Kurt's mouth, but he wanted Kurt to taste it for himself, and Kurt left his untouched crumpet on the blanket where they sat whilst everyone else had their crumpets.

"It smells funny," Kurt grimaced.

"Try it …for me?"

Kurt shook his head.

"It'd make my stomach sick," Kurt bit his lip.

"Not if you eat slowly…and Ms Carole will give you milk after to help it go down," Blaine exclaimed taking another bite.

"And water," Rachel added.

"It really is nice Kurt," Cedes told after taking a bite of her own crumpet and honey.

Blaine had jam on his.

Kurt had just butter on his, because he told Ms Carole he wasn't very hungry, and she said he didn't have to eat it if he didn't want to.

"Do you eat much at all?" Blaine asked worriedly because Kurt was really small in the stomach, maybe his daddy didn't make food he liked and now that he knew Kurt's mommy was in heaven, he felt protective of his friend.

"Sometimes," Kurt whispered.

Blaine could see Kurt was getting upset so he didn't say anything but ate his crumpet in silent afterwards just watching Kurt. Kurt was fiddling with his fingers and got bored after watching everyone eat, so he finally took a bite of his crumpet.

Blaine stopped his hands from putting his own crumpet in his mouth and stared at Kurt waiting for his reaction.

Kurt didn't jump up and down like Puck and Mike did, but he did eat it slowly, so Blaine smiled and ate his slowly too.

As Blaine said, Ms Carole handed everyone their own cups of milk, which Kurt drank faster than everyone, because it was warm milk, and he told Blaine he loved warm milk.

Blaine must remember that so he could tell Kurt's daddy.

After they drank there water, Blaine walked with Kurt to the bathroom and chatted about how he wished he had more crumpets, and then Cedes came up behind and said that she had a whole 3 crumpets when Blaine only had 2.

Blaine didn't tell Cedes it was because he had been watching Kurt eat his crumpet, because then he might have to talk about Kurt's mommy, and how maybe now he was just with his daddy he didn't eat what he used to like and he didn't think Kurt would be happy to talk about his mommy in heaven, and Blaine liked that only he knew about it so he just held Kurt's hand, and let Cedes win on the food game. He always tried to eat more crumpets than Cedes. So he let her win.

Just this once.

**Author Note: I realise the spelling is shocking and I apologize! I'm trying to fix it as I do this story, I just like Kid!Klaine. I'm doing children's services studies in Australia, so I have an idea of how child care works and forgive me if I half write American/Australian way but sometimes I use spelling check and then I forget that it's different in Australia. Remember this story is not real, so it's allowed to not be realistic.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**If I did, I'd be a character in the show, and the Klaine break up would never have happened.**

**Le sigh. I hope you enjoy it though so far, reviews will be nice. I'd get a beta, but I have no clue on where to find one and I just write when stories come to my mind so yeah :) Plus I have time at the moment. **

**I realize Cory's death is still a bit overwhelming, I was considering not putting him in story, because I still feel shocked over it myself, and overwhelmed I love his character, and I love Cory, so I decided that it would be injustice to not have a little Finn, and he's gonna become real close to the main characters too by the end I hope. **


	8. Group Time

Group time

"Group time!" Mike called excitedly as he passed everybody so he could announce it was group time.

"What's group time?" Kurt asked.

He had been having fun with his new friends already, and he still felt shy around the others.

Blaine noticed that he looked like he wasn't sure and smiled widely.

"It's so we can dance or sing,"

"What if I don't want to sing?" Kurt asked. He liked singing he really did, but he was scared to sing in front of people, and now that Blaine was his best friend, he didn't want to hate him cause he didn't sing good.

"You don't like singing?" Blaine asked thinking Kurt had sung the song "Big Red Car" maybe he forgot or didn't know any other songs.

"I love singing," Rachel exclaimed bouncing up and down. Cedes stopped her.

"I don't wanna sing," Kurt didn't want to sound bad in front of everyone.

Rachel got irritated at this.

"If you don't like singing, you can't play with us," Rachel crossed her hands over her chest.

Kurt new he couldn't play either way, because they would not like his voice, it's too high, but if he didn't sing he couldn't play and he would not have friends. He wanted to cry but he was tired of crying so he hung his head low wishing his daddy would come.

Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around him.

"You're mean Rachel!"

"I am not! Kurt doesn't like playing anyway, at the tea party he didn't say hardly anything, and when we went outside, he wanted to play inside and now he doesn't want to sing! It's always no no no no NO."

Rachel was tired of Kurt not making up his mind.

Cedes looked at her with a mean expression.

"Blaine's right, you are mean, Kurt is not used to having fun like we are,"

Rachel started to get crossed.

"I AM NOT MEAN, he's just stupid!"

At this Blaine pulled Kurt so that Kurt hid in his clothes like he was protecting him from hearing what Rachel said. Kurt finally let the sobs come out.

"Stop!" Blaine yelled. His friend cried too much today, and he wasn't going to let her do this.

Ms Carole came over.

"Hey, what's wrong, why is Kurt crying?"

"Rachel's being mean to Kurt!" Cedes pointed.

"AM NOT," Rachel yelled.

Ms Carole tried to pry Kurt of Blaine so she could comfort him but it was hard to when Blaine was reluctant to let go. Blaine hesitated finally, but grabbed onto his friend's hand instead while Ms Carole handed Kurt a tissue to blow onto.

Finn came over too and asked what's going on.

"Kurt doesn't like to play, and he's always saying no to everything, I don't like it anymore,"

Rachel told.

"Mommy told me that Kurt's new, didn't you mommy?" He called up to Ms Carole while looking at Kurt.

Kurt sniffed as he listened.

Ms Carole nodded.

"Yes sweetie, he is new, that's why maybe he isn't used to how we do things Rachel, but if you don't want to play with Kurt, he doesn't have to play with you either, you still have to be nice to him though okay? It's scary being away from his daddy and in a new place. You were real good to him at the beginning too, but you can play with Finn for now if you want,"

Rachel nodded and whispered "Okay," Her shoulders fell, and she looked like she felt bad for saying mean stuff when Kurt finally looked at her with sad eyes but she just walked away with Finn.

"You okay sugar pie?" Ms Carole smiled warmly at him.

He nodded slowly but not looking terribly happy like before.

"She hates me,"

He sniffed again.

Blaine squeezed his hand.

"Oh sweetie, Rachel just had a moment, she'll probably be playing tea parties with you tomorrow, and if she isn't, then we can talk about it then okay? Nobody hates you here Kurt, do you wanna sing at the front first in group time?"

Kurt shook his head immediately.

"Okay Kurt, just sit with Mercedes and Blaine and if you want to sing you can but you don't have to,"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine squeezed his hand again and they sat in the circle. Mercedes and Blaine on either side of Kurt. Lucy was next to Mercedes and Ariet next to Blaine.

"I don't think your stupid at all, I'm real sorry Misty was being mean to you," Cedes whispered to Kurt on his right ear.

Kurt didn't say anything and it made Cedes look to Blaine with a concerned expression.

Blaine bit his lip, he then had an idea, so he crawled to where Mercedes was and whispered in her ear to ask her what she thought.

She grinned and nodded enthusiastically before putting her hand arm.

"Yes Mercedes?" Ms Carole asked.

"Can Blaine and I sing first?"

Kurt looked to his friends wondering what they were doing.

His friends got up leaving Kurt confused.

"This is for our new friend," Mercedes started grinning at Kurt who shook his head "No," not in front of people.

"Kurt," Blaine continued and then Blaine started singing, Kurt felt really funny inside.

_"__you've got a cute way of talking_

_you got the better of me_

_Just snap your fingers and I'm walking_

_Like a dog hanging on your lead_

_I'm in a spin you know_

_Shaking on string you know"_

Lucy and Britz giggled because he sang it weird.

Cedes held out for him to hold on so she could pull him in the middle of the circle as they sang.

_you make me feel like dancing_

_I'm gonna dance the night away_

_You make me feel like dancing_

_I'm gonna dance the night away..._

Cedes and Blaine sang so badly it made Kurt laugh so hard that everybody joined in eventually…including Rachel who did so quietly.

Kurt liked it because he knew now that even if he did sing badly they wouldn't hate him.

* * *

**The songs you can find in youtube, "Big Red Car" and "You make me feel like dancing" from the wiggles. Another chapter will be coming shortly! I gotta go work though. Enjoy!**


	9. Making pancakes

Making pancakes

After a while Kurt had found that he actually enjoyed group time even though Blaine ended up forgetting the lyrics for most of the songs and Cedes kept laughing at how silly Mike was dancing, and tripping on Kurt's toes. Finn was a bad dancer, he kept falling over, and Rachel kept helping him get up. Lucy and Artie were bobbing their heads up and down on the floor and Tina and Britz swirled and swirled and swirled around like a ballerina.

Kurt ended up singing along with them after dancing with Blaine who held his hands as he jumped up and down making Kurt giggle. Rachel eventually said she was sorry when she heard how good Kurt sang; because she wanted to sing with him and because Blaine was getting too silly singing by himself and forgetting the lyrics, but he made everyone laugh and join in.

When it was over and everyone had calmed down Ms Carole mentioned afternoon snack, and Kurt didn't want to say anything but, didn't they eat before? Blaine noticed that he seemed confused and asked what's wrong.

He didn't want to get Rachel angry like last time, so he leaned over and whispered.

"We had food already," As though to remind them that their stomachs were full.

Blaine nodded.

"Yep!" Blaine said, because what's so confusing about that?

"…we eat again?" Kurt's little eyebrows rose like, he never ate this much at home, his daddy did, but he got too big by the time his daddy wanted more food.

"It's afternoon snack! You don't eat afternoon snacks?" He asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Oh that's okay! Ms Carole lets you help in the kitchen if you don't want to eat anymore,"

Kurt's eyes lit up.

"We can cook?"

"If ya want, cause it's raining now, we always go outside but we can't in the rain and I think she might make us cook now, you like cooking?" Blaine didn't know that, if he knew Kurt liked cooking he would have told Ms Carole ages ago.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"Who wants to help me today!" Ms Carole called, just as Blaine expected they were going to help Ms Carole cook, and she asked volunteers first.

Nobody put their hands up because they were talking to each other about what might be their afternoon snack and how hungry they were so Blaine nudged Kurt.

Kurt slowly put his hand up which surprised Ms Carole, and everybody stopped talking too when she called his name out.

"Do you know how to make pancakes sweetie?"

"Yah…my daddy taught me," He didn't say after his mommy died, because his mommy used to make him pancakes, and that's why his daddy let him make food with him.

"Would you like to tell me how you do it?"

Everybody was looking at Kurt now, because they loved pancakes, and they wish they could make pancakes too.

"I love pancakes," Finn approved as Kurt shyly told Ms Carole, how he used one egg and cracked it in the middle so no egg shell fell out in a bowl, but you had to pour milk in another bow then add the egg and move it round with a falk over and over , and then 2 cups of special flour goes in a different bowl, which was like flour but had the words raising in it, with 1 over 3 cups casteer sugar, which you mix together. You put the milk bowl and the flour bowl in the same bowl and mix it. At the end you use a bit of butter after putting it in the funny looking tv thing that made things hot on the fry pan, and Ms Carole chuckled saying that was the microwave.

The ingredients:

2 teaspoons vanilla extract2 cups self-raising flour1/4 teaspoon bicarbonate of soda1/3 cup caster sugar25g butter, melted

Ms Carole seemed impressed that he knew the recipe really well even though he didn't know how to say microwave and raising flour but he told her that he made pancakes a lot at home because his daddy liked them and sometimes they put ice cream and strawberries on top.

Ms Carole nodded.

"Does everybody like pancakes?" She asked the children and helpers, because if anybody had any objections, they should say so now. She also looked to the other helper who nodded that it's a great idea if they all like pancakes, and maybe they could help Kurt in the kitchen. Another helper said she would clean the kitchen if it got too messy, so she didn't mind. Ms Carole grinned.

"Alright munchkins, it looks like we're making pancakes, Kurt can show everybody how to do it first, then we can copy him okay?"

"YAY!"

"This is gonna be fun!" Kurt beamed and ran to the door waiting for an apron to be given to him.

Ms Carole laughed.

Blaine secretly thought to himself that he'd like Kurt to be his best friend forever, especially if he made pancakes.

Blaine was by Kurt's side first. He was his friend first, so he should get priority. Kurt was happy that Blaine was next to him anyway, because he got to laugh as his best friend got flour all over himself. They had watched Kurt cook, and they were all now making pancakes in groups of two. Rachel and Finn were together, Artie and Lucy together, Tina and Mike, Cedes and Britz and Puck didn't want to make any he just liked watching even though Lucy and Artie told him he could help them.

"There's flour in my hair!" Blaine whined to Kurt and he asked if Kurt could see it.

"Yeah! It's right there," Kurt giggled pointing to the very top and when his friend couldn't get it, he went to help Blaine, since he was just a bit taller, and Blaine was making an annoyed face and they were so close that Cedes said they looked real cute on the bench next to them, they looked like micky and minnie mouse she said which made Kurt's cheeks go very pink, again.

"Don't make Kurt feel funny," Blaine protested as he whined again when he couldn't reach the flour, because Puck had teased him when walking by watching them and said he had flour everywhere and made him look silly.

Kurt laughed about Blaine's hair because yeah he did look silly, and Blaine thought that wasn't nice so he flickered flour on Kurt grinning at him.

Kurt gasped, and Blaine thought he was about to cry feeling bad about it but then Kurt put more flour on Blaine, and it became a flour fight, and they were laughing so hard that everyone decided to join in, throwing flour at each other and it was a nightmare for Ms Carole who thought that maybe…it wasn't such a good idea to make pancakes with 12 children in the kitchen.

Eventually she made them all sit out to get the flour of their clothes, and into clean clothes in the bathroom, with the helpers, but since Kurt and Blaine used the flour, she insisted they help her make the rest of the pancakes.

Kurt and Blaine didn't seem to mind all that much, and Blaine felt really special when Kurt let him try his first finished pancake which Ms Carole flipped on the frying pan because she didn't want them to burn themselves.

Blaine said it was the best pancake he ever tasted.


	10. Rachel's daddies

Rachel's daddies

"Rachel!" A man called out as Rachel squealed loudly when recognising her daddy's voice.

"My daddy is here!" She told the group running towards him after she had been playing with in ring-a-round-a-rosie

Kurt, Blaine, Cedes, and Tina all dropped their hands and looked to the door where Rachel's dad picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Daddy there's a new boy named Kurt! We had pancakes, and we ate crumpets, and we read peter rabbit, and we played outside, Kurt and Blaine fell asleep though, so Ms Carole said it was nap time anyway, and so we slept, and Finny gave me his toy to play with after and…."

"Woah …sugar, slow down, papa's ear is gonna fall off," Another man said grinning at the first man.

Kurt looked confused.

"Where's Rachel's mommy?" He asked a little too loudly.

"She has two daddies, not a mommy," Blaine told Kurt who gaped at him.

LeRoy who he told Kurt was his named went down to Kurt's height and said something really important.

"You know Kurt, sometimes when people love each other, it can be a man and a man or a woman and a woman, and it doesn't have to be just a man and a woman, you can love whoever you want, you've never seen two daddies before have you?"

Kurt shook his head, because no he hasn't.

"That's okay, it's a little different, but different is good, we can't all be the same can we?"

Well that made sense, because then if there was another boy or girl like himself, he wouldn't have friends, because Kurt was quiet and boring and Blaine wasn't like that at all and neither were Rachel or Cedes. Kurt thought so he nodded smiling shyly.

Blaine was smiling at Rachel's daddies who came over and said hello, because Rachel and Blaine had been going to Sunshine Lillies day care for a long time now so they knew Blaine really well, and then Blaine tugged at Kurt's arm, and told them all about Kurt who said a shy hello to them again.

"And so Rachel and Kurt sung in group time in front of _EVERYONE_, and he has such a pretty voice!" Blaine said proudly to them.

LeRoy and Hiram looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"It's really nice to meet you Kurt, if you and Blaine ever want to come over to Rachel's house, your both welcomed for a sleepover," Hiram said.

"Really?" Blaine beamed thinking he'd love to sleepover!

"I've never had a sleepover," Kurt added quietly.

"What?" Blaine asked because surely he heard wrong.

"I never had friends before," Kurt bit his lip which he hadn't done for a long time, and Blaine frowned because why did nobody become his friend? He was super super nice.

"Well you do now," He grinned, because everybody made friends in Lillies Daycare.

It was Kurt's daddy who came next. Kurt squealed so loudly that everybody turned to look because there might have been something wrong.

Kurt's daddy Mr Hummel picked Kurt up at his son's request and looked at him.

"I missed you kiddo,"

Kurt beamed and Blaine stayed on the floor quietly watching his friend as Rachel's daddies talked to Ms Carole and Rachel played with Cedes and Tina while she waited.

"You came daddy! Blaine said you would,"

"Blaine ha, so you did make a friend kiddo?" Mr Hummel seemed very happy about that, Blaine thought.

Kurt nodded smelling his daddy clothes because it had been far too long.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Aha,"

"Did you eat anything?"

"Yah we ate loads!" Mr Hummel laughed because he knew his son rarely touched his food at home and he was grateful for Ms Carole's cooking, when his son said that he made eye contact with Ms Carole and smiled warmly at her mouthing a "thank you". She gave him a thumbs up and a wink before turning back to her business.

"Kurt made pancakes!" Blaine blurted out without meaning too. He felt bad then because he wasn't spose to interrupt.

Kurt's daddy looked down at Blaine who suddenly felt really shy and started to fidget with his hands not looking at Kurt's daddy or Kurt.

Suddenly Kurt was in front of him, and he realized he had been put down so he could be next to Blaine and he smiled at his friend.

"Hi," He whispered.

"Hi," Kurt grinned.

Kurt's daddy moved down to their height as well and he didn't look as big as before.

"Thank you Blaine for playing with Kurt today, if you ever want to hang out just let Kurt or me know, and we can talk to your mom for you okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt seemed interested in why Blaine was suddenly so quiet and not his bubbly self, but then Blaine started to look sad as his daddy went to talk to Ms Carole.

"What's the matter Blainers?" Kurt asked as he frowned.

"You're leaving," Blaine stated.

"Yah," Kurt said nodding.

"I don't want you to go, my mommy comes later,"

Kurt seemed sad to leave too and at Blaine's confession leaned over to hug Blaine.

"I don't wanna go but I won't say goodbye, because I'll be here later daddy told me I come here 3 days a week, like Peter Pan, saying goodbye means forgetting, I won't forget," Kurt indicated.

"Promise?" Blaine asked getting teary eyed because he really really liked Kurt and he had to stay here a whole week, so now he had to wait for Kurt to come back.

"Promise!" Kurt agreed, and this time Blaine hugged him but longer than Kurt had because it will be another 2 days before he got to do that he found.

While in the car, Kurt sat quietly thinking about Blaine as his daddy listened to the football on the radio in his truck on the way home.

"Daddy?" Kurt called which his daddy turned down the radio and replied with "Yeah Kurt?"

"Could I marry Blaine like when I'm older?"

Kurt's daddy didn't speak for a long time and Kurt was worried that maybe not everybody could be like Rachel's daddies.

Kurt saw a tear fall down his daddies face and asked why he was crying but his daddy just laughed when Kurt asked if it was cause he didn't want Kurt to get married.

"You can marry whoever you want kiddo….just not till your 30."


	11. Just okay

Just okay

When Kurt came back as he promised, he had been surprised when he found that Blaine had cried when he didn't come back the day before, because Blaine didn't think it'd be THAT long before Kurt came back, one day was long enough. Blaine was inconsolable and he thought that Kurt had forgotten him, so he didn't talk to Kurt at first cause he was really really mad.

Little Kurt didn't know why Blaine was angry with him and ended up crying too.

He felt silly for crying, because he always cried but Ms Carole's helper asked what was wrong. Rachel and Cedes wasn't there that day.

"Blaine doesn't like me no more," He replied with his head between his knees. He had said hi to Blaine, but Blaine had just walked away.

After she tried to console him with saying that maybe he should talk to Blaine to see if that was true or not so they could do something about it but he said he didn't want to talk to someone who didn't like him. She asked him if he wanted to play with her and Tina, because Tina wanted to play skipping.

"I don't wanna play," Kurt said crossly. He just wanted to sit there and wait for his daddy. She said he was welcomed if he ever did want to, but he didn't answer. Kurt saw her go to speak to Ms Carole, probably to say what a big baby he was.

Puck had seen him by himself and decided to sit with him for a while even though he didn't say anything. Kurt knew Puck didn't talk to anybody, but he felt better when somebody was there even if he didn't ask Puck to sit with him but then Finn wanted him to go play sports.

Blaine had also been moping as he played with the other children but Kurt just didn't know why Blaine played with him at all on the first day if he could still have fun.

Otherwise the day pretty much went the same as the other day, except they played more outdoors, Kurt sitting in the sandpit humming 'big red car' sadly to himself with Brittany talking about unicorns and when it was time for morning tea; Kurt didn't eat anything because Blaine still was mad at him despite Ms Carole telling him that Kurt didn't forget him. Blaine didn't believe her.

They had sandwiches with cheese on them, which Kurt found Blaine really really liked cheese.

"Why didn't you eat your cheese sandwiches? You love cheese sandwiches," Ms Carole reminded Blaine as Kurt tried to hear the conversation.

"I don't feel happy to eat," Blaine answered quietly. He sounded like his daddy when his mommy died, and he suddenly felt really sorry for Blaine even though he was upset.

"Why don't you feel happy sweetie?" Ms Carole asked.

Blaine just looked to Kurt. Kurt met his eyes, and Ms Carole watched the exchange before Blaine's eyes went to the carpet and he shrugged.

"Dunno, just don't,"

Kurt didn't want Blaine to be sad anymore.

Ms Carole gave Kurt his sandwich too, but when she wasn't looking he leaned over and gave it to Blaine without making eye contact. He could feel his friend watching him, even though he didn't say anything and leaned back down next to Brittany.

When it was group time, Kurt didn't join in no matter how hard Ms Carole tried, she left him to his corner which he said he wanted to be in and finally, Blaine left group time to talk to Kurt who had been sitting by himself in home corner. Blaine didn't feel like singing anyway. Not without his friend.

"Kurt?"

Kurt didn't say anything, he was sitting down tucking his face in his knees again, and holding on tightly to the teddy bear Blaine had given him before to sleep with.

"I thought … you forgot me, that's why I didn't play with you today," Blaine said quietly as he sat down next to Kurt thinking that maybe Kurt hadn't forgotten him, because nobody else had given him that teddy, and Kurt had been real sad today. He felt awfully mean.

Kurt looked even more sadder.

"I promised I wouldn't!"

"I know. I feel bad," Blaine winced.

"I'm sorry," Kurt choked out because he just wanted to be Blaine's friend again even if he didn't know what he did wrong.

Blaine hugged him saying that they shouldn't fight again because Finn and Puck were no way near as fun and then leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Can we not be mad anymore? I really did think you forgot me, because you said you'd come back, but you didn't, and I was waiting for you_ all_ day yesterday, and like a whole day before that and I didn't know why you didn't want to come back ….a…and p…play with me, but Ms Carole told me you couldn't come today, cause your daddy was at home,"

Kurt looked to Blaine then and saw his tears. Blaine never cried.

"I didn't forget, not ever," He stated clearly.

"Okay," Blaine held his tears because, he had no reason to cry now, and he should stop being emotional like his brother said.

"Okay like… Okay we're friends, or okay, you hate me still?" Kurt whispered holding his breath.

"Okay as we're friends, I never ever would hate you," Blaine smiled.

"I missed you, like even when I wasn't here; my daddy said I could..."

Kurt was about to continue, but then thought better of it.

"What?" Blaine urged.

He was about to say he had told his daddy he wanted to marry him like Rachel had her daddies but then remembered his daddy said not till he was 30 so bit his lip, cause 30 was a long long way and he wanted to make his daddy happy too.

_"My daddy said we could have a sleepover!" _Kurt decided on instead.

"Yah, I know," Blaine had forgotten about that.

"Cause I didn't have fun today, maybe we could have a sleepover at my house?"

"And like have tea parties, and watch the wiggles and stuff?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled.

"I didn't have fun too," Blaine nodded.

Kurt looked muddled.

"B…but you…you played with…"

Blaine shrugged, he leaned over to Kurt to whisper in his ear "They were not very fun at all, and Puck and Finny didn't like it when I wanted to play pretend, or when I sang, and Satan said I sing funny,"

"I like it when you sing," Kurt disagreed.

Blaine grinned at that he held his friend's hand as they sat on the big pillows.

"Sorry I made you sad," Blaine frowned thinking he hadn't been a very good friend.

"It's okay,"

"Are you happy now?" Blaine couldn't tell if Kurt was or not.

Kurt didn't really look happy, but he didn't look sad anymore either.

"I'm okay,"

"Just okay?" Blaine had to change that somehow to make him happier.

"Just okay," Kurt agreed.


	12. The plan

The plan

Ms Carole had explained what happened with Kurt and Blaine, and that Kurt cried several times during the day, Burt was definitely not happy about it, but then Ms Carole said they had worked it out, because they couldn't stand not being friends, and he could see what she meant when he arrived glancing at his son's sleeping form facing Blaine as the other boy slept curls fallen over his head. Kurt was holding a stuffed teddy with a bowtie on it.

Burt made a mental note to ask Carole were she had bought the toys from. Kurt never played with the toys from home.

Burt had come a little bit earlier, when Ms Carole had suggested that he talk to Kurt on the phone if he wanted to make sure he was okay, he had insisted he would come over to see himself. A few of the kids had woken up, and eventually Blaine woke up yawning as he rubbed his eyes and when seeing Burt his eyes widened.

He looked to Kurt still sleeping on the bed next to his then at Mr Burt then back at Kurt, his eyes started looking sad and Burt could see the kid was about to cry so he used his hands to suggest Blaine came over when their eyes met again. Blaine did, but he looked like a kid did when they were about to get in trouble. Burt crouched down to his level.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

Blaine seemed surprised, and his mouth was open but he closed it again and then lowered his head.

"…"

"What was that?" Burt asked, because Blaine had been mumbling.

He then looked up with watery eyes.

"Is Kurt going home now?"

"Well…no not if he doesn't want to, Ms Carole told me Kurt had been upset, I wanted to see if he was alright,"

The tears fell on Blaine's cheeks at that.

"Hey…hey, it's okay," Burt reassured patting the boy's shoulder.

"I missed him Mr Burt, he's my best friend and I thought he forgot me, so I was real mean, I'm sorry!"

Mr Hummel nodded in understanding, he hadn't understood it at first but Ms Carole painted the picture for him pretty clearly.

"It's okay kiddo,"

"No it's not, I made him cry," He admitted.

Burt looked at lost at what to say to comfort Blaine. He knew the kid didn't mean to make Kurt cry.

"Hey Blaine, why don't you ask Kurt's dad, what you and Kurt wanted to do," Ms Carole added.

Blaine's eyes lit up then and was fidgeting with nerves.

"Ask me what?" Burt couldn't think of what it was but whatever made his son happy…

"Coul…could I …Kurt said…,"

"DADDY!"

Blaine was interrupted as Kurt came rushing over almost tripping and was bouncing with joy to see his dad. Burt smiled at his son's expression. He loved that kid so much.

Kurt then frowned as he saw Blaine's tears and he looked like he was about to ask Burt what Blaine had asked 10 minutes ago.

"No Kurt, were not going home, I already told Blaine you could stay if you wanted, but he was about to ask me something?" He intervened hoping Blaine would continue.

Blaine bit his lips and Kurt decided to speak for him.

"Oh! Is it the sleepover? Can Blaine come over for sleepover? Please! Pretty please daddy?

Blaine looked grateful at not having to ask himself.

Burt laughed.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. "Y…you said we could Mr Burt,"

"Yeah I remember. Of course you can come over, I'll talk to your mum when she comes to pick you up okay?"

Burt went after that saying that his son was in good hands to Ms Carole after chatting to both Kurt and Blaine and letting Kurt introduce him to some of the kids. A girl named Santana had made some very outspoken comments for a girl her age, about Kurt's clothes, apparently she hadn't been there at the beginning of the week, but Kurt seemed to not mind as Blaine kept shooting Santana a look, and that made Burt want to pat Blaine on the back.

He really liked Blaine, and he could see his son adored the kid.

He had a feeling Blaine would be around for a long time, he may as well get to know about him from the beginning because if he broke his son's heart…

Okay yeah, maybe he was being paranoid, but the marriage thing scared him.

Carole had mentioned something important in the parents meeting that stuck in his head, and it was "parents sometimes focused so much on what their child will become, that they sometimes forget to enjoy their child/children for who they are now", and she opened her centre so she could remind parents of that, and let them give their kids the best opportunities available for learning at a reasonable price.

Burt loved that about Carole.

When he came to pick up Kurt, he was surprised to see him, Blaine and Santana playing together.

The girl was making them laugh about something. He couldn't see what, but she was waving her hands and talking really loudly.

When Kurt came over Blaine also followed and the girl went to play with the blonde girl.

"How was your day Kurt?" Burt asked picking his son up.

"Okay daddy,"

He looked so small on the ground; he just wanted to hold him forever. He saw Carole smile at him, so he waved, and a blush went to her cheeks, but she hid it in a professional manner as she went to help a kid out who was having an issue finding all the puzzle pieces to pack away.

Blaine looked uncomfortable not having his friend with him on the ground but then his mum came and he went running to her.

"Mum, mum, mum!"

Mrs Anderson laughed as she saw him tugging her pants and she leaned over and hugged Blaine.

"How's my little boy?"

"Not little mum," Blaine protested pouting.

"Yah you are," Kurt giggled from where he was still being held high above the ground in Burt's arms.

"Only because you're up high," Blaine responded.

Kurt couldn't say anything then as Blaine poked a tongue out at Kurt.

"Blaine!" His mother scolded.

"Mum!" Blaine imitated in a mocking voice.

Burt could see Mrs Anderson looked like she was about to get a headache, he had seen her face when she walked in, she looked like she had a rough day.

"Mrs Anderson, would you mind Blaine coming over for a sleepover sometime. The kids asked me about it today and I wouldn't mind him coming over today, but he doesn't have any clothes with him I suppose, and I wanted to check with you first?" Burt asked.

"Please mum!?" Blaine called seeing her face of surprise.

She then looked to Blaine. "You really want to huh Blainers?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically as she shrugged.

"Well your dad works late tonight, so you wouldn't see him anyway, I don't suppose why you couldn't go over to Kurt's, you really wouldn't mind Mr Hummel…?"

"No not at all, I don't have any clothes though is all…for him I mean, unless he wears Kurt's, but I think they're different sizes,"

"Yah Blaine is smaller than me!" Kurt announced.

"Am not!"

"Am too," Kurt chuckled as Blaine protested.

"Am not!"

"…Too! "

"I hope you know what you're getting into Mr Hummel," Mrs Anderson grinned at the man who simply shrugged.

Mrs Anderson seemed delighted at the idea.

"Alright, don't worry about his clothes, he can wear what he wore in nap time, and I already have spare clothes in his bag that he could have worn today if they got dirty,"

"Yay!" Blaine beamed hugging his mum again and added "Love you mummy,"

"I love you too Blaine," Mrs Anderson kissed his curls and handed over the backpack to Burt, she smiled at Kurt.

Burt held Blaine and Kurt's backpack after putting Kurt back down and signing out saying goodbye to Carole who looked amused when hearing about the sleepover.

"Have fun Mr Hummel," she teased.

"It can't be that bad," He laughed.

It was worth it seeing his son's face.

"Have a good night Blaine, don't cause any trouble for Mr Hummel okay?"

"Yes mummy! I won't." He promised.

It was gonna be the best sleepover ever. Blaine thought.


	13. Road Trip

It was amusing listening to Blaine chatter in the back but Burt was afraid the poor kid would run out of breathe by the time they reached their house.

"Woah kiddo, I think you need to rest your voice there, you won't have nothing to talk about later,"

Kurt certainly didn't seem to mind he had noticed in the mirror before driving the car that Kurt was ready to let Blaine talk until exactly that happened.

"Am I talking too much for your ears? I bet they hurt. I'm Sorry Mr Burt, I can stop. My daddy tells me I talk too much sometimes,"

Burt frowned.

"Your dad doesn't like you talking?" He asked wondering what Blaine meant by that. He never did see Blaine's dad, of course he hasn't been there very long at all didn't mean he wasn't curious.

"Nope cause he works a lot and he says his ear will fall off If I don't keep quiet, mommy tells me he has to work or I can't go to Ms Carole's place cause it cost a whole lot of money. I wouldn't want daddy tired at work cause then I wouldn't be able to see Kurt!"

Burt chuckled.

"You're a good kid Blaine. So you kids feel hungry?" Burt decided the conversation had turned too serious for his liking and Kurt was awfully quiet.

"Yah!" Blaine answered.

"You're always hungry," Kurt laughed. Blaine pouted at Kurt making an 'I'm a puppy that shouldn't be insulted' expression.

"There's no rule book that says you can't be hungry, Kurt" Burt smirked at his son from the front seat; eyes still trained on the road.

"But he's gonna be fat like you daddy if he keeps eating lots and lots of food," Kurt disapproved.

"Are you calling your old man fat, Kurt? _I'm not fat_. _It's_ all this _fur_; it makes me look poofy,"

"Those were dinosaurs daddy you're just fat," Kurt snickered talking about the ice age 2 movie they had watched before.

"Now you're just being mean," Burt imitated Kurt's voice as Blaine laughed at that which made Kurt laugh in return.

"Seriously though Kurt, everybody's the same whether they're dinosaur, fat, skinny, big, tall, all shapes sizes and colour, don't forget that okay?"

"So you're saying we're all fat?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine was surprisingly quiet during the rest of the conversation as though also trying to gather what he meant and that it worried Burt he was saying the wrong thing.

"No you're not fat kiddo, I'm saying fat is a word people don't like to hear much, and it could hurt their feelings, like I know I'm fat, but it doesn't mean I like to be called fat, it's not your fault that I didn't tell you this but everybody is the same kiddo. We're all the same, even if just a little different just like saying skinny is a word people don't like to hear themselves being called, or stupid and we don't need to use those words to describe people, so we just call them people,"

"People," Blaine repeated quietly nodding in understanding.

"But daddy, a dinosaur isn't a person," Kurt stated.

Blaine laughed at the bluntness of Kurt's interruption.

Burt muttered a "Damn it," to himself. Wondering how he could explain this clearer.

"I think your daddy says it like that you call people, people and dinosaurs dinosaurs, you don't call them fat dinosaurs, or skinny dinosaurs, like you don't call your daddy fat person, and you don't call Finny tall person, we just call Finny; Finny, and your daddy is just Mr Burt,"

The car went silent. After a while there was a soft voice that could only just be heard.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Are we here yet?"

"No…"

"Why did the car stop then?"

Burt turned to look in the back seats at the two boys Blaine curiously tilting his head to the side similar to what Kurt was doing to watch him.

He smiled at them.

"I think we need to talk about this where I can't crush into any cars while driving, we're almost there though we won't be long, alright?" He got the approval before continuing "What Blaine said is right, I'm real glad he understood, you know that scar you don't like on the palm of your hand?" Burt asked as Kurt self-consciously put his other hand over the small scar that Blaine had never seen before and was trying too but Kurt covered it.

"You wouldn't want people calling you after your scar right? Like let's just say the scar was called poofy, and people called you poofy Kurt, you wouldn't like it would you kiddo?"

Kurt nodded getting the grasp of the idea as his eyes widened at the term poofy for his scar he had since forever

"Well there you go Kiddo, so don't go calling your dad fat, and I won't go calling you poofy, deal?" Kurt nodded immediately. He did not want to be called poofy Kurt!

"Mmmhm Mr Burt, I smell pizza! Can we go get pizza?" Blaine was sniffing the air, stomach grumbling as Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"Why do you think I stopped outside the pizza place?" Burt asked grinning, "come on let's buy some dinner, I'm starving".

_**Author: Sorry I know I usually update within 24 hours, but got caught up with assignments, I'll try post another one before the end of the night, sorry it's short! **_

_**Oh and I used the quote: "**__I'm not fat_. _It's_ all this _fur_; it makes me look poofy" from ice age 2. I love watching cartoons. There's no rule that says you can't watch cartoons at 19. Disney is my all time favourite, but I do have a thing for Madagascar and The Ice Age series.


	14. Best Friends

Best friends

When they arrived home they dug into the pizza, Kurt had a vegan, Blaine had the cheese lovers and Burt had Super supreme, and it was gone within the hour, Blaine eating a slice of Kurt's pizza as well. Burt wrapped the unfinished vegan in the fridge and went to get them some warm milk, which Kurt always liked to have after dinner.

Burt reminded himself to get a cup of water for them as well, Carole told them it helps them get used to the routine in the centre if they have it at home, plus it helps the food go down.

"I'm full now," Blaine announced happily, Kurt looked to him in astonishment, because he would hope Blaine was full, he ate an entire 5 slices of pizza whilst Kurt only had 2 and a half. They got the kid's size.

Blaine had urged Kurt to eat more and Burt had just sat there snickering at the satisfied expression on Blaine's face when Kurt did eat the other half but then a familiar wiggles song was playing on the TV in the background and Blaine had dragged Kurt to the lounge-room which was connected to the dining table to dance with tomato sauce on his face.

Burt had to interrupt Blaine's excitement so he could wipe their faces with a wet cloth before they began playing.

The tomato sauce now of Blaine's face and a big smile was placed there as he waited patiently for Burt to finish. He was a good kid, Burt thought he was well behaved for his age and he didn't mind if the kid stayed forever, if it got Kurt to eat and smile as big as he did.

"Daddy, look dancing!" Kurt called excitedly.

Burt rolled his eyes affectionately half an hour later when he found his son whose feet was on top of Blaine's at his so called 'dancing'.

"That's great Kurt!" He called while Kurt beamed as Blaine held his hands and moved him around in circle on his feet smiling triumphal at Burt, dancing to a song called "You make me feel like dancing," from the wiggles.

Kurt had been watching the wiggles a lot lately, and then Kurt made Burt record a few episodes which is what he had put on TV before he served dinner so it wouldn't be quiet.

Kurt laughed as Blaine almost tripped but held tenderly onto Kurt's hands to keep him steady.

Burt had no idea what the song was about, and why they loved it THAT much but kids were kids. It was better to let them be.

"You're doing a good job there too Blaine, just make sure he don't hurt your feet dancing like that," Burt worried there would be red marks on poor Blaine's feet.

"It doesn't hurt, Kurt's small," Blaine replied confidently. He figured by small he meant light because there was no way Kurt was smaller than Blaine.

Burt wouldn't be surprised if it hurt tomorrow though.

However after Blaine worked out how to rewind the button on the remote, and kept playing that song over and over…. An hour of them dancing was enough. He managed to read the paper and finish the washing up by the time he came back out to find them still on the carpet but twirling in circles.

"Hey kids, you wanna have some s'mores on a fire?"

"What's that?" Blaine asked enthusiastically turning to face Burt, while Kurt tumbled over because they had spun into each other

"SORRY!" Blaine once again had made Kurt fall over from being too loud and immediately helped him stand.

Kurt looked stunned but he didn't cry which surprised Burt, he always cried when he fell over.

"M'fine," Kurt mumbled brushing himself of when Blaine looked like he wanted to help as he stood back up but Kurt shooed him of.

"You never tried a S'more?" Burt asked.

Blaine shook his head looking confused at Kurt for confirmation as to what it was.

Kurt's face went into shock at Blaine's confession.

"You love food! How can you not try it?" Kurt didn't understand.

"Nobody ever told me bout it,"

"It's so nice, daddy puts _marshma-llows_, and chocolate in crackers! It's like a sandwich but with chocolate and _marshma-llows and it melts_,"

"Oh! We don't eat chocolate, my mommy doesn't like to eat lots of sweet stuff, my brother doesn't like that, because he tries to hide sweets and candy in his pockets and gets in BIG trouble when mommy finds them," Blaine giggled.

"Would your mom mind if you ate S'mores Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Dunno," Blaine admitted.

"I'll call your mom while I make the fire, you kids can talk in the lounge room, I'll be back shortly okay, and don't answer the door if there is any doorbell okay Kurt? I won't be long,"

"Yes daddy," Kurt obeyed and took Blaine's hand to lead him to the couch, and because he was bigger he had to help Blaine up on the big lounge.

Blaine snuggled into Kurt's side and sighed into Kurt's shoulder mumbling "warm" and "Your pretty" which made Kurt smile affectionately at his best friend.

"You're prettier, your hair's nice," Kurt whispered with his head tilting on Blaine's curls, side by side on the couch with the wiggles playing in the background. Blaine's hair smelt like strawberries.

Kurt was getting used to Blaine's out of the blue hugs and was expecting just that instead of the rather unexpected thing that happen in stead.

Blaine had leaned back so he could throw his arms around Kurt's neck and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt didn't know what was happening, but his 4 and a half year old heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would pop out of his chest.

Blaine leaned back again, and smiled.

Kurt blinked, still shocked at the outcome, but slowly a smile returned, and Blaine went back to snuggling against his shoulder as they watched more of the wiggles.

Neither knew what just happened, but Blaine felt like he just had to do it. He had seen it on tv when watching disney, and Kurt just looked real pretty.

When Burt came back from getting the 'okay' from Blaine's mom, the fire ready and built outside waiting for the marshmallows this is how he found them.

Cuddling on the couch, Kurt's mouth in an o shape blushing as Burt looked to the sleeping boy in his son's arms.

**_Thanks for the suggestion of S'mores to mardie186 you are all kinds of awesome, and for my reviewers, more will be coming, don't panic, I just have to thank a few peeps, and mention that I had no idea what S'Mores was, remember I'm Aussie. I looked it up on Youtube and it looks mouthwatering, and I apologize for spelling in previous chapters, I'm trying to watch out for that, but I'm not perfect :) I loved writing this so much I even drew a picture of Kid!Klaine for this fan fic. Check it out when you can :p S'Mores for those who review! I would tempt people with food. I'm so cruel._**


	15. Campfire

Blaine woke up after Burt asked Kurt if they should still have S'Mores, and at the mention of food it was like a bell had run loudly in Blaine's ears who immediately jumped of the couch jumping for S'More.

After they ate their S'Mores they sat by the fire outside as Kurt and Blaine shared a big fluffy blanket each, neither mentioned what happened earlier, and neither still had any idea what had happened themselves. Burt had noticed they seemed to get even closer by the minute, if that was possible, they were holding hands.

Kurt was huddling to Blaine's side like he would disappear if he didn't quite literally sit on his friend's lap, and Blaine was grinning ear to ear as he ate his last S'Mores while he chatted away about how nice Ms Carole was and how long he had been at the Centre and a little about his annoying brother held onto Kurt's hand just as tightly and was swaying it on the log Burt had provided them with as a chair, because Kurt didn't want to get dirty.

A mosquito started buzzing around Kurt, who was now trying to hide from it in Blaine's shirt while Burt added more wood to the campfire.

"It's okay kiddo, you're wearing that bug spray remember? It can't get you,"

Burt didn't hear whatever his son said because it was muffled into Blaine's shirt, and the boy was clutching onto Blaine's clothes like a lifeline face pressed on the soft material.

Blaine patted Kurt's arm with the hand not holding Kurt's other hand and giggled.

The mosquito despite Burt's reassurance landed on Kurt's arm which made Kurt's eyes pop out of his head. Kurt screamed hitting the bug of his arm before running into the house resulting in Blaine falling of the log tumbling backwards.

"Kurt!" Burt called in alarm.

"Ow!" Blaine rubbed his now injured knee after fallen.

"You okay Blaine?" Burt saw a red cut on Blaine's knee and blood had already gushed out from hitting a sharp rock.

"That's a nasty looking cut isn't it, come on I'll get you inside and we'll put something on it,"

Unfortunately mentioning the cut had been a bad idea. Blaine started whimpering as he saw the blood, and his eyes were watering.

"Hey…none of that," Burt sighed cupping the boy's right cheek and wiping the tear that had become evident guessing that Blaine might be one of those kids who fainted at the sight of blood.

"Up we get," He repeated putting his arms under the very small body who was watching his every move almost gaping as Burt picked him up easily and carried him inside, arms now wrapped around Burt's neck.

When Kurt had seen Burt carrying Blaine into the house he immediately scrambled out of the hiding place behind the couch to see if his friend was alright.

Burt placed Blaine on top of the counter after making sure he would be able to keep focus; his legs dangling in view and went to get a package of Band-Aids from the cupboard as Kurt continuously apologized looking up from the floor saying "I'm sorry" over and over looking miserable at having hurt his friend.

"It's alright Kurt, we'll fix Blaine up, you just hafta be gentle next time a mosquito attacks you," Burt chuckled as he put some stuff to clean the wound making Blaine flinch at the sting, because it was quite a nasty cut. Burt patted Blaine's other knee before telling him to stay still as he applied the leg with a band aid containing smiley faces on it.

Kurt hummed a tune which made Blaine stop swinging his legs as he looked to his son on the floor while he looked through the cupboards.

Burt swore to himself for not putting something around the campfire in case incidents like that happened.

"Your daddy fixed me up see?" Blaine said reassuringly to Kurt showing of his new two Band-Aids covering his cut as he was put back safely on the floor and Kurt hugged him too tightly for Burt's liking.

He had a feeling Blaine was going to be around for a long time.

It was still only 7pm so Burt let them chatter as he got rid of the fire outside, and then helped them build up a tent out of blankets inside when Kurt asked where they were going to sleep because he didn't want to let his friend sleep on the couch while he got to sleep in a bed even though Blaine seemed more than happy to sleep on the couch when finding the big pillows and even bigger blanket then the one they had outside on there already set up.

The TV was playing some kid show called 'Ninja Turtles' and Blaine had found a scarf from Kurt's room which he wrapped around the forehead like the character Michelangelo and Kurt helped him tie a knot in the back.

Kurt was giggling as Blaine imitated the voices on the TV sitting on the now made up carpet of pillows Burt had moved from the couch to the floor to create an indoor camping activity since he didn't want another mosquito attack happening and Blaine had suggested a tent when Kurt kept whining about them sleeping apart even though they've done it all their lives.

"I wanna sleep with Blaine!" Kurt had called and Burt could see a tantrum coming on so he relented.

"I can understand why they call Michelangelo the wild one" Burt muttered to himself as Blaine almost tripped on Kurt as he tried to do a move with fake weapons well Kurt's shoe in this case from the TV.

Kurt laughed however which made Burt grin internally to himself while he made them warm milk at his son's request.

As soon as they drank the milk they had laid back down on the pillows at Burt's warning of bed time side by side with the tent door just open enough to watch the TV and after half an hour Burt had come back to find them asleep tangled together with Blaine's arm over Kurt's stomach and Kurt's head in Blaine's shoulder.

Burt wished Kurt's mother was here to see this as he turned off the TV and pulled the blanket further over them tucking them in.

_**Sorry for the delay guys! I wrote this while doing an assignment lol AHHH KLAINE IS BACK y'all. That is all. **_

_**Okay I'll contain my happiness for tumblr, meanwhile I hope you peeps enjoyed this chapter aren't they adorable?**_

_**I can so imagine Kurt screaming away from bugs**_

_**I did as a kid.**_

_**I literally ran out of a toilet screaming. Let's not go into more detail.**_

_**Oh and Ninja Turtles back in my days was oh so much better than the 2012 version, but ya know, any kid that didn't like Ninja Turtles hasn't had a proper childhood or Pokemon, I'm kidding! No seriously. All kids should watch it. Not sure if it's appropriate for a 5 yr old... let's pretend Blaine's a little older than Kurt so he can master the ninja moves or maybe he can be just a very experienced 4 year old.**_


	16. Epilogue

_**Epilogue Years later**_

Kurt and Blaine both went to high school together, they had a lot of ups and downs, Blaine experimented more than Kurt who knew for sure who he was since meeting Blaine in Sunshine Lillies.

Kurt came out to Burt, and Burt said he had known since he said all he wanted for his birthday was a Tiara and sensible heels.

Carole became a part of the family too when the kids were off to Highschool and she stopped working in Childcare.

Blaine had dated a girl named Quinn who Burt remembered as the girl with blonde pigtails and rosy cheeks that was suddenly as Kurt described as _'dumber than she looks,'_

Blaine hadn't been pleased either that Kurt wasn't supportive of the fact he dated Quinn even if she was an _heartless tight-fisted witch_ *again not his words* because Kurt was adamant about Blaine being gay who said he thought he could be in Freshman and said he liked Kurt but then changed his mind and maybe wasn't later on, making Kurt feel hurt and alone.

They had a big blow up where they didn't speak for weeks until Blaine came home once because something at school had happened.

Burt still remembered the argument they had

"How could you! How could you let someone that tortures you and then let him….Kurt I don't understand, are the rumours true? " Blaine was pacing back and forth at the Hummel's house living room after arriving from school looking pissed off and distressed, after slamming the front door.

Burt had giving him a key because he basically lived there anyway since he was a kid and he drove now.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business! Karofsky kissed me, I didn't have much of a say in the matter, but I didn't stop it either. What's so wrong with it anyway? Why is it so different from you having Miss Universe attached to your lips,"

"Not…. not any of my business? Kurt, you're my best friend, a best friend wouldn't just let you suffer without doing anything about it, and you know that even though Quinn and I don't see eye to eye, doesn't mean she's not relationship worthy, and for the record we've never even kissed and Karofsky hurt you….I saw him push you down the stairs that time even though you avoided telling me if you were okay the next day, that's enough reason for it to be wrong,"

Kurt laughed bitterly as he turned around to face him, stunning Blaine who noticed the tears in his eyes both of them not noticing Burt in the doorway frowning at the scene.

"We aren't best friends, we haven't been for weeks, you don't just abandon your best friend because you're in a relationship, and if you knew about the fact he pushed me why didn't you do anything?"

Kurt snapped. Blaine looked hurt, like a kicked puppy and opened his mouth for a minute before speaking.

"Quinn had…"

"No, there's no excuse as to why you couldn't have helped me, you're just as bad as the bullies, you witnessed it and did nothing, and you claim to be my best friend.

The Blaine Anderson I fell in love with always protected me from the bullies as a kid, like that time Puckerman put tomatoes in my hair, and you told him to leave me alone, even though you knew Ms Carole could have handled it.

I saw you too, but you just rushed out of the building because you were late to go somewhere, as I heard, and only looked at me with pity,"

"It wasn't pity Kurt, it was pain, because of all people I don't want you to be hurt and Mercedes found you later didn't she?" Blaine offered more quietly this time as Kurt blinked. Both of them not realizing Kurt had just said he fell in love with Blaine. Burt found himself leaning on the doorframe cause this could be a while.

"How did you…"

"Of course I still remember that tomato incident; I haven't changed that much Kurt but I am a teenager, there's only so much I can do. I texted her to go find you, I ran out of the building to catch up with Quinn to tell her I couldn't make it to our reservations at Breadstix, she told me off for it because I was ditching her, and I said I couldn't deal with her now and that you needed me so I ran back and by the time I came back you were gone, Mercedes texted me to say you were at her house, I've felt awful ever since Kurt,"

Kurt tears finally fell and Blaine couldn't stand there anymore. Burt was also tempted to interrupt and help his son but Blaine was wiping Kurt's tears with his thumb stroking his cheeks and it was the most intimate they've been since they were little so he restrained himself.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around, I never wanted you to get hurt," Blaine promised and looked really gutted, like everything was his fault, and Burt believed him, he could see Kurt did too.

"Do you know what hurts more? It's to see you and Quinn together, and not be able to hang out like we used to, like when we were little you used to come over all the time ever since the campfire and in Freshman too we used to go over the latest fashion magazine or watch RENT or go shopping even when you do sit down next to me at lunch, Quinn always makes you go with her to do something, it's like she's trying to make you avoid me, and I want my best friend back Blaine,"

Blaine enveloped Kurt in a tight hug allowing Kurt to put his head in his neck.

"I never left, I never meant to make you feel like that Kurt, despite what you think, I've always thought about you,"

Kurt cried.

"Shh….it's okay, I'll try harder to be the friend you deserve Kurt."

Kurt held on as long as he dared as though Blaine would disappear.

"But please Kurt, don't let Karofsky do anything to you again without your consent, if you want him to kiss you then fine, okay, we're only human but you have to want it too, it's not okay to just let him kiss you,"

Kurt nodded.

Burt was relieved as well as Blaine.

It was no surprise to Burt either when they became a couple in their senior year, Kurt had been waiting a long time since he could remember, and finally one day Burt overheard them talking and couldn't help but listen in.

Burt had overheard Blaine talking to Kurt in his bedroom about that time when they were little.

"Remember when you made pancakes?"

Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, I think you ate 15 of them,"

"I was very energetic I ran them off as a kid,"

"You still eat a whole burger at school Blaine,"

"What they taste good!"

"They're greasy!"

"And delicious!"

"ewwww,"

Blaine laughed.

"Remember how we used to sing the wiggles, you know the only reason I liked them was because I really liked your voice,"

"Oh come on I know you had a crush on Dorothy it wasn't just my voice,"

"Are you saying I had a crush on a dinosaur?"

"Yep, admit it, I saw you making bedroom eyes,"

"Blaine!"

Blaine was hysterical at that point.

"What about the time we had S'mores?"

"And you ran away because of a bug,"

"That wasn't funny at the time Blaine, and I did make you fall,"

"I know, I still have a scar there,"

"Do you remember kissing me? I didn't make that up did I…?"

"Of course I do, I think we were destined to find each other Kurt, that isn't something to easily forget,"

"You and your little bowtie, you were the sweetest thing ever, we were waiting for Dad with the S'mores and you just suddenly did it, I still to this day don't know why," Kurt giggled.

"I remember just looking at your lips and being extremely curious,"

He could hear Kurt was happier, ever since Blaine had been proving himself to be there for Kurt, like dancing with him at Prom when he was announced Prom Queen and Blaine Prom King and not even caring what the people around them thought, even though he got a punch in the face by one of the bullies, he remembered he told Kurt that it was worth it, and Burt really liked the kid.

Kurt laughed.

"You were spontaneous, you always had been,"

"Do you think…we could try it again?"

There was silence and then he could hear Kurt's breathing increase.

"Blaine…I don't think that's a good idea, you just broke up with Quinn,"

"I broke up with Quinn because you were right all along Kurt, I'm definately 100% gay."

Burt let out a surprised sound which caused Blaine to stop for a moment then after 5 minutes of Burt not breathing he continued.

"You stuck by me through thick and thin, you helped me get through high school, because you were the reason to get up in the morning even when we were in an argument, I still had to see your face and when I did I felt whole, like everything was right, and in day care you put up with me even though I feared that you must be scared of me because you were so different to everyone else, and I've always liked that about you…."

"It seems small in comparison to how much you helped me Blaine. You got Karofsky kicked out of the school because he pushed me too far, when nobody else had alerted the teachers, you put up with my bitchyness at a whole new level, you reminded me that I wasn't alone even though I treated you unfairly with Quinn just because I was jealous,"

Wait…what?

Burt doesn't remember any of that.

"I didn't understand it at the time why you were so angry at me, but I'm glad we worked it out, because I don't think I would have lasted in high school any longer if we kept going the way we were going, I probably would have had a nervous breakdown,"

"We do make a good team don't we," Kurt chuckled.

….

" I love you,"

Blaine could almost see Blaine smiling.

"What?" He heard Kurt's nerves getting the better of him.

"I ...am...so, in love with you Kurt,"

"You...you love me?"

Silence Blaine must have nodded because Kurt continued;

"Are you sure, because I mean you were confused before, and just because we're best friends doesn't mean that….that's a reason you should like me?"

Blaine laughed.

"There are other reasons…"

"Oh…"

Kurt said…which means something must have happened and Burt's only guess was that they kissed, because he heard humming and a smack of the lips.

"Hmmm I think we should practise though, you know because I'm not sure if you're gay …."

"I think not," Burt called.

"Dad!"

* * *

_I could have come up with more ideas for them spending time together in day care but I don't want it to be too boring either, not that kids aren't boring, but when you hope for a relationship and it doesn't happen till they are older, so this is why I'm ending it with an epilogue…just so something more can happen between them, I hope you enjoyed the ending_

_#It'sJustLikeWhenHarryMetSally but Kurt plays Meg Ryan._


End file.
